<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【柚天】寄梦山河 by biyuebingning</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063164">【柚天】寄梦山河</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/biyuebingning/pseuds/biyuebingning'>biyuebingning</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Figure Skating RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 柚天 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:35:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/biyuebingning/pseuds/biyuebingning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>＊记我的一场梦。</p><p>＊梗的来源比较多，但是我现在是超大🍋，酸！</p><p>＊现实背景，时间线我也不知道是什么时间，反正在这之后。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【柚天】寄梦山河</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p><p>躺在床上的羽生结弦动了动手指，眼球在薄薄的眼皮下骨碌碌地动着。</p><p> </p><p>晴好的阳光透过窗纱投进屋子里，一室明亮。</p><p> </p><p>2</p><p>他到了冰场。</p><p> </p><p>很多人都已经上了冰，羽生和他们一样，做好热身后，换上冰鞋，一脚踩上冰面时还摸了摸。</p><p> </p><p>这是他的习惯，代表和冰场的亲近与谢意。</p><p> </p><p>今天无疑是一场赛后的狂欢，大家卸下了紧绷许久的比赛压力，在本赛季最后一场比赛结束后，他们在洁白冰面上放肆追逐打闹，丢掉所有的成败喜乐，尽情享受他们所热爱的滑冰运动。在这场繁华落幕后，他们将进入看似漫长，可实际上又十分忙碌的休赛季。</p><p> </p><p>有些人，分开了也许就很难再见到了。</p><p> </p><p>他的目光追逐着冰上那个踩着金刀满场滑行的人，身后跟着的是追着他打的隋文静，两个人的笑声撒满了整片冰场。</p><p> </p><p>羽生停在冰场一角，时不时和宇野搭两句话，不远处的内森陈在和文森特周讲着颇为烫嘴的英语，似乎在讨论自己的课业怎样艰难。羽生听的并不认真，断断续续的声音入耳，单词粘成一片，本就是英语苦手的他更是对这种紧箍咒一般的死亡语速打败，他顺手揉了揉宇野卷曲的头毛，快速地滑走了。</p><p> </p><p>嗯，手感不如天天的。</p><p> </p><p>宇野站在原地翻着白眼，往反方向滑过去，试图躲开这个致力于揉乱他头发的人——上次在冰上有人揉乱他的头发还是在The Ice的冰演上，博洋弄的。</p><p> </p><p>羽生放空自己滑着，嘈杂与欢快在耳边风声之外。</p><p> </p><p>金博洋回头看着在身后追他的隋文静，一不小心被追的急了，右腿一蹬便冲了出去，像颗小炮弹一样直直地冲向迎面而来的羽生。</p><p> </p><p>俩人反应都是极快的，羽生左腿一转偏离开金博洋冲过来的方向，可一只手臂却张开，下一秒就要接住“投怀送抱”的人。而金博洋刀刃一横，金色的刀刃在羽生面前划过圆滑的半圆弧度，冰屑飞溅，呲了羽生一身。</p><p> </p><p>羽生委委屈屈地看着眼前稳稳当当停住的人，失去了拥抱还被呲了一身冰碴，他很不开心。</p><p> </p><p>“对不起，对不起……哈哈哈，我不是故意的。”金博洋看到羽生训练服上面被他呲出来的白点点既有些不好意思，又不能忍住不笑，慌张地就要弯腰给他弹掉冰屑。</p><p> </p><p>这时候隋文静从身后慢慢地滑过来，她噙着坏笑，挑眉地看了一眼羽生，在他疑惑的目光下，对着金博洋的支撑腿的膝盖窝顶了一腿。</p><p> </p><p>“哎妈呀！”毫无防备的时候被吓出口的东北话响彻冰场，亲眼目睹了隋文静的报复，羽生早有准备地接住了重心不稳直接扑向他的金博洋。</p><p> </p><p>羽生被冲击的向后移了一点点，随即用刀齿点冰，卡住金博洋的冰刀，同时也稳住抱在一起的两个人。</p><p> </p><p>白生生的指尖从萌袖里伸出抓住羽生身上的队服稳住身子，金博洋把脸埋在他的肩膀上，悄悄地抬起眼，瞧了瞧周围的情况……</p><p> </p><p>不看不知道，一看受不了，怎么所有人都在看他俩？那他俩这关系还瞒得下去吗？</p><p> </p><p>怂到不行的金博洋直接缩回去，好像他不露头就没人看到了一样，这种鸵鸟行为简直要把羽生逗笑了。</p><p> </p><p>“天天，你再不起来，大家真的要拿出手机拍照了。”羽生的声音从头顶传来，连带着胸腔震动传导，让怀里的金博洋差点又想钻回去不敢见人。</p><p> </p><p>羽生的手放上他的后脑摸了摸头，金博洋这才一副慷慨赴死的表情从羽生的怀里把自己拔出来，站稳后松开他被自己抓出褶皱的队服，轻咳一声，伸出手抹了抹那两团皱褶，试图要把它们抻平。</p><p> </p><p>周围一圈的人都看着他们俩，只有金博洋还在那里若无旁人一样在抻衣服。</p><p> </p><p>身后的隋文静的表情简直比便秘还难看，要不是韩聪把他拦腰抱走的时候，腾空转了两圈直接就给那边那两个人一对后脑勺，隋文静估计能当场拔下冰刀敲开金博洋的脑子看看，是不是里面上冰久了冻的都是冰坨子。</p><p> </p><p>好好的机会不珍惜，你抻衣服？</p><p> </p><p>“天天……”羽生唤到。</p><p> </p><p>金博洋垂着头不吭声继续抻。</p><p> </p><p>“天天……”羽生又喊了一声。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯……”他知道自己没办法再躲避，只能应着。</p><p> </p><p>羽生抓下他放在衣服上的手，顺着指尖顺着手腕滑过掌心，切切实实的触碰让指尖升温，掌心滚烫。</p><p> </p><p>他调皮地抓住金博洋的三只手指从食指和中指的指缝中穿过，牢牢地攥住，两只空出来的食指交扣，像似闭环的锁链圈住彼此。</p><p> </p><p>“不是还要练习吗？我们走吧？”羽生故意晃动手臂，两个人交握的手掌就那样大咧咧地袒露在冰场的灯光之下，映着寸寸冰凌碎屑，点缀人间风物里的万千星河。</p><p> </p><p>金博洋红着脸，点点头，任凭羽生拉着他滑走。</p><p> </p><p>一意欢欣。</p><p> </p><p>3</p><p>回到tcc的羽生还没有恢复训练，冰场上有人带着工具正在忙碌。</p><p> </p><p>他看见墙上刚刚被人挂上去的五星红旗忍不住笑了。</p><p> </p><p>真好。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>4</p><p>羽生缓缓睁开眼，手上紧握的力度好像还没有消失，温热的指掌似乎还在。</p><p> </p><p>他看了看阳光倾肆的房间，忽然想起，那面红色的国旗，是为了那位Chinese girl而挂，并不是那个人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>——END——</p><p> </p><p>嗯，就是be，你没看错。</p><p>要打死我吗？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>准备判自己死缓的另一结局。</p><p> </p><p>5</p><p>羽生撑着身子从床上爬起来，甩了甩炸成海胆的头发。他偏过头，看到身边的人依旧睡的香甜。</p><p> </p><p>那人头顶浓密的黑发也被他压的纷纷翘起，摸上去手感极棒，比梦里昌磨的头发好的不要太多。</p><p> </p><p>他俯下身，在对方白皙泛红的脸颊亲了一口。</p><p> </p><p>“唔……憋闹。”那人翻了个身找到一个舒服的姿势，靠着羽生继续睡了起来。</p><p> </p><p>“不闹，睡吧～”</p><p> </p><p>羽生唇角噙着笑，温温柔柔地说到。</p><p> </p><p>——真的没了——</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>本来想be的，但是看到上次那篇be了你们都要打死我，所以为了保命，才有后面的结局。</p><p>反正都是梦里的。</p><p>谁又说的了究竟哪里真，哪里假呢？</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>